Gamer : General Degeneracy
by A Trashy Writer
Summary: A Dark/OC insert into the multiverse. A Gamer fanfiction. An OC is Reincarnated with the powers of a Gamer, and the personality of a Sloth. Chaos ensues. Filled with gore / lemons / etc. Evil OC. Cunning OC. OC/Harem. Sporadic updates.
1. 01 - Estranged

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but my OC, also ideas occasionally. **

* * *

_"When you're talkin' to yourself, and nobodies home._

_You can fool yourself._

_You came in this world alone..._

_Alone. "_

...

..

.

If you had to ask me what I believed would happen after I died. I'd probably have answered...

Nothing. I imagine the afterlife as simple nothingness. Same as before birth. Or a dreamless sleep.

Thats what i would have said. But, right now I'm just...

Ugh. Let me just start from the beginning.

No words could explain this mindfuckery anyway.

**Flashback. **

So there I was. A beautiful, angelic young man.

Doing beautiful, angelic young man stuff, when the almighty Truck-Sama decided to introduce itself to me face fucking first.

On a random sidewalk.

On a fucking Tuesday.

In Truck-Sama's defence though, it had good taste coming after innocent and lovely ole me.

Okay, most of that was a lie, except for the truck to the face part.

You see, I was anything but angelic.

In fact I was the opposite, I lied, stole some things, blackmailed a few people, y'know the usual...

Heh, one time I actually... Nope, never mind. Not going to talk about that.

Oh but I digress. Maybe some backstory first, all good stories have to start somewhere, right ?

I was born in a rich family, so life was always easy for me, too easy in fact. This made me look for entertainment in strange places. Usually I'd find a random girl to fuck or just choke if I felt like it. Apparently, I had some mild psychotic tendencies.

Yes. Definitely mild.

As for my personality, I was always lazy, sadistic, arrogant and lustful. So its really no surprise that i ended up where I was in the end.

Alone. Maybe I was lonely, but everyone's lonely, so at least I weren't alone.

It's not that I lacked companionship or a sense of belonging, it was that...

Simply put. I was bored.

I dropped out of high school in my second last year because it just didn't seem worth it anymore. Actually i surprised myself i quit so late.

Didn't seem worth the effort. But hey there's the **Sloth** aspect of me. I was very lazy, probably my biggest sin.

Really there was nothing i could learn at school anyway, besides I was impatient enough to not wanna waste time my time. I knew most of that pointless bs anyway, strangely I remember liking Pysics quite a bit. Maybe that was arrogance or maybe that was **Pride**.

After that I burnt a few bridges down, I had no need for most "friends" anyway. I was rich so those parasites had their own motives I imagine. Besides, I never really liked sharing, and that includes words with those profligates. There's **Greed**.

Committed some mild vandalism, I was a petty cunt, so yeah. I'd never openly assault someone., thats just reckless, even for me, besides, I learnt to hold grudges. I don't forgive easily... That was **Wrath**. Or at least I didn't, grudges are for the living after all.

A decision of mine was to take up the life of a NEET. I came from a rich family, so wealth wasn't ever really an issue. I like to think that I was never really a spoiled brat but I usually did get what i wanted, I mean that. I always got the games I wanted, I always fucked who I wanted to fuck, bought what I wanted to buy, ate what I wanted to eat. I remember junk food being a favourite of mine. Here lies **Gluttony**.

I spent my days playing Video Games, watching Anime or reading a Maga. I'd read a novel or a fanfiction whenever I got bored from that, I remember my favourite fanfiction author so specifically for some reason. Their pen name was... Nevermind. It doesn't matter, I'm dead. My past is irrelevant now.

Anyway, back to my shitty personality, I spent my nights splurging cash at strip clubs or shady bars. Here's **Lust**.

The thing about my life is that, I regret nothing. Absolutely nothing. I would not change anything if I had the chance to begin again.

I'd still do what I wanted in another world, or another life.

Vicarious living is for sycophantic, ignorant, poor people after all.

Back to how I got here... At the tender age of 17 I decided to take a walk, with a wallet in one hand and balls in the other, I set off on my journey, mainly because I didn't want to be under the supervision of anyone that would drive me, and because I couldn't drive therefore fuck that.

As I walked i observed a lovely scene, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, children were playing and laughing.

Thinking back now that was the last thing I saw, happy children. I wanted that. This feeling was **Envy** then ?

Maybe I did have a regret after all.

Though I guess those kids are probably traumatised now having witnessed a random teen get run over by a truck. Oh well, not my problem.

I remember my last thought. It was that if I had a chance to...

Let go, Begin again.

I would do everything i possibly could to achieve my own happiness.

By the way, what was my name ?

**Now. **

Now though I'm in a pure white room, looking down at my body i see that I am butt naked. My body looking quite normal and healthy despite my death.

Looking to my right, I see 3 people,

3 females to be exact. All also naked. They seem to be as clueless as to what's happening as I am. Their faces appear blurry to me.

Looking to my left I see 3 people,

3 males to be exact. All also naked. They seem to be as clueless as to what's happening as I am. Their faces appear blurry to me.

Before I could ask anything, or try to make sense of whats happening, a pop up, like that of an rpg shows itself within my vision, words i recognise as english show up.

It simply reads...

**Welcome 04 ...**

**Please pay close attention to the following ...**

...

..

.

* * *

**_An_****_..._**

I enjoh gamer fics, so I decided to make my own.

Its mostly for me to read. Helps as an outlet. Expect some sick shit later on because of that.

Plot will progress very slowly.

Plot will be entirely original. Eventually I'll get into canon.


	2. 02 - Knockin' on heaven's door

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but my OC's, also ideas occasionally. **

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**Game** **system. **

* * *

_"__You just better start sniffing your own rank subjugation, Jack_.

_Because it's just you against your Tattered Libido,__The bank and The Mortician, forever, man,_

_And it wouldn't be Luck if you could get out of life alive. "_

**...****...****...****..****.**

Standing here, I'm reminded of a saying from Earth, it goes something like : "Excuse me, What the fuck ?"

Its simple, but let's you know exactly where a person is, mentally.

It speaks of confusion. Accurate I should say.

I say it because, personally, right now I'm in a daze.

I can't speak, no, it's more that I'm not allowed to speak. It's that my vocal cords simply won't produce sound as i try to loudly question what the actual hell is happening.

Looking around I see all the other people here are in the same situation. Fear is evident all around.

People are like that. Wary of unnatural situations. Just natural survival instinct.

With useless voice boxes we must all look pitiful with watery eyes and no understanding of the situation, my fellow humans try to hide their modest appearances as they try to make sense of what exactly is happening.

I guess I'm the same.

Quiet panic is the norm for every one here. Along with suspicion, and naturally fear.

Doing a breathing exercise i saw once in a trashy martial arts film, I try to calm myself down, it barely works before I feel myself forcefully calm down. It feels so natural...

Guess I'll take this... Thing in my head's advice and listen attentively.

Suddenly i hear an emotionless voice, it sounds completely androgynous, I can't make out its gender.

This is in my head, i guess this voice is the same one responsible for the previous visual statement.

Why does all of this feel so normal.

I wonder to myself.

**04**

'Thats... Me ? Not my favourite number. ' I think before yawning silently.

I **am your personal AI, or game master** **for now. **

**It is my duty to assist you in your ****ever so humble beginnings. **

'Neat, I've got the gamer power, me calming down must've been gamers mind...

Fuck yeah, that sounds awesome, and...

Dangerous. '

**The current gamer, whom is the current God of the Omniverse, simply known as _Zero_ would like to offer the 7 of you an opportunity.**

'Totally an original name. '

**An opportunity to take up his position. You see he has grown bored, all the power he possesses is pointless when he's done _everything _he believes there is to do already. He desires an heir to his infinite power as his predecessor did before him.**

'Arrogant too. Like I'm one to speak. But still...

Why the fuck would you give away that power though ? It doesn't make sense.

Also, why am I feeling so tired ? '

**The 7 of you will each be given free reign within your very own multiverse to gain power and _Zero's_ adoration as you progress.**** Those he deems more interesting will be given special treatment ****... Occasionally. **

'So... He'll be playing favourites?

Typical.

What a dick.

H-He's the God of the omniverse.

So he can read minds.

Fuck.

I'm sorry, Mr **_Zero_**, please take pity on a poor boy. '

I half expect a notification that I've been given some amazing starting bonus, but alas . There's nothing of the sort. Fine, be like that.

'Doubt my wonderfull pleas will ever work anyway. '

The voice speaks again eventually. The voice sounds even more serious as its finally says.

**Please remember that this is completely serious.****Therefore...**

**Do note that only 1 of you will win.**

**The rest must _perish_.**

**...**

'That's really ominous.

So what ?

We gotta duke it out battle royale style, last one alive gets everything they could ever want at their disposal ?

I'll do everything I can to win.

I will not lose.

Fuck all of it.

I will win.

Then again we're all going to our own multiverse, so...

I guess, I could get a power to jump that boundary and somehow stealthily kill the other gamers. Rinse and repeat, eventually.

Its a crude plan, but a plan nonetheless. I just want to live a carefree life, doing what I want anyway.

I'll do what I need to just to get some rest, and some fictional pussy.

Not to mention, this power is amazing. God of the Omniverse...

Abso-fucking-lutely

I have to assume all the others are planning the exact same thing.

They must have their own motives to survive. But we all know...

This means war.

I have to assume they all want to kill me, as I do them.

The paranoid survive after all.

Looking around at the others, I can only stare callously, game on then.

I think 'Finally, this may not be ideal, I may not have an overpowered ability, but I have a purpose. '

I noiselessly yawn again.

Seriously why am I so tired ?

The voice speaks again. I can somehow hear smugness in its emotionless voice. As if its proud of itself for giving me a moment to think. I can only imagine the other people here are hearing the same thing.

**Now that you're composed its time to begin. Please wait until all gamers reach this stage in the conversation so that we may begin**.

**After all fairness, is the only truth.**

**Also know that for the next stage, you will all have to get different results. ****Re-rolls will be issued accordingly. **

I wonder whats going to happen. Before i can form coherent thoughts I'm interrupted. I nearly jump back as... A massive wheel appears before me, like a vertical roulette table, I imagine I need to spin it. Fuck.

'Of course that's what it's for dumbass. ' I think to myself.

A luck draw eh ?

Ugh Luck. Or chance if we're getting technical, its just so... Unpredictable I guess. I can't help but feel anxious looking at it.

Maybe I could try to time a perfect spin for a good choice or say fuck it and let Jesus take the wheel. Get it ?

Looking at the wheel closer I see that it has at least 100 names on it, varying from DC Extended Universe to Star Trek, I think I even see Shokugeki No Soma there. Yeesh.

I yawn again. Why am I so fucking tired. Seriously. I'm dead, so damn, this is illogical.

Waiting a full 15 seconds the voice says.

**Now that you're all at this stage, please wait your turn to roll this gigantic wheel to decide your starting world.**

**Your starting world will determine ****your options for your starting race.**

**It will also allow you to accurately allocate your stats to "fit in. "**

We must've had to wait so that we'd go in the proper order.

I guess we're all spinning now. 1 person at a time. I'm fourth then ?

The first person rolls, it's a girl.

Looking at my board after her spin I see that Akame Ga Kill has been greyed out.

That's really not good for her, sure she could get a few cool artifacts like Murasame but with starting worlds like DBZ and Naruto here ... It'll be hard to play catch up.

Waiting for my turn I try to peek at the faces of the others, hell I even try an observe order but I find my vision blurred as take a look in their directions.

Doesn't matter. Gamers are over the top. I could find them in their multiverse because they would definitely stand out after the character customization.

Eventually it's my turn and I spin...

...

..

.

Eventually it lands at God Of War 3, before slowly moving onto the next name on the wheel.

My Hero Academia.

'Oh thank fuck. ' I exclaim to myself.

**Congratulations on getting a Normal ranked world.**

**Please choose your starting race :**

**Quirkless Human**

**A part of the 20%**

**There is nothing special about them really.**

**You would most likely kill yourself.**

'Jeesh thats rude'

**Quirky Human**

**A part of the 80%**

**Quirks as with all future powers will be within the range of ;**

**D. **

**C. **

**B. **

**A. **

**S. **

**Rank is dependent on the luck stat.**

'I don't think thats what those humans are called but okay. '

Now then. The obvious choice is "quirky human. "

I try physically picking it, but then I realize I can just think it to myself.

**Confirmed. The roll will take place on your fourth birthday.**

**For now please say or think "stats"**

'I'm still mute jackass, I think the answer again. '

I think of the word and an interface appears before me.

**Unnamed**** Quirky Human**

**Lvl. **

**Primary**** title - None**

**Secondary title - None**

**Hp - 5**

**(End x 5)**

**Mp - 5**

**(Wis x 5)**

**Hp Regen **\- **0.14 per second. **

**(Hp x 100 over 60 over 60)**

**Mp Regen - 0.14 per second.**

**(****Mp**** x 100 over 60 over 60)**

**\- ****Str. 1 ****affects**

**Melee damage.**

**Inventory space.**

**(Str x 5) spots of unlimited single items within each spot.**

**General strength.**

**\- ****Vit. 1 ****affects**

**Stamina.**

**Agility.**

**\- ****End. 1 ****affects**

**Hp.**

**\- ****Int. 1 ****affects **

**Logical thinking.**

**Perception.**

**Comprehension of learned magic.**

**Grants the ability to use spells.**

**\- ****Wis. 1 ****affects**

**Self preservative thinking.**

**Mp.**

**\- ****Chr. 1 ****affects**

**Affection with others.**

**\- ****Luc. 1 ****affects**

**Chance.**

**Item and skill draw rates. **

**Unassigned ****Stats 40**

**Store (karmic) ****Credits ****1261**

**]**

It's all so low... Guess I will have to start at the very beginning.

'Guess name picking comes later, titles would probably give me buffs or debuffs, it could also affect my reputation with certain factions, right ?

**Correct. **

'Hp and Hp regen is self explanatory, same with the Mp counterparts. Level too is basic.

Str is for melee, and inventory space, it's kinda vague but i guess, starting off, I'll get 5 spots in my inventory each of which could hold an unlimited amount of whatevers.

Could I put living things in there ? '

**Not yet...**

'Cool, eventually then.

Vit is my stamina and ability to dodge.

End is just Hp.

Int is how easy I can learn stuff, spell learning as well.

Wis is actually using spells practically.

Quickly looking at the wheel, I see a few notable worlds greyed out.

Woah.

Did some poor bastard really get Dark Souls 3 as a starting world ?

Oof. R.I.P ...Gg's ...no re. Anyway.

'Back to the topic, self preservation ?' '

**Your cowardly instincts, yes.**

'Guess fight or flight is a wisdom thing then.

Chr is whether or not people like me.

Luc is Luck. Which is what exactly ?

**It affects drop rates on items, skills, etc.**

**It also increases chances of random encounters, both positively and negatively.**

**Now please say or think Skills.**

I comply and think it.

**...**

**...**

**Skills :**

**\- ****Gamers Mind**** [Lvl MAX]** **[A]** **\- ****Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through.** **Allows peaceful state of mind.** **Immunity to psychological status effect.**

**\- ****Gamers Body**** [Lvl MAX]** **[A]** **\- ****Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.** **User receives no physical damage from attacks only pain for a few seconds and a loss of HP.** **User can no longer scar.** **User only needs bare minimum amount of sleep/water/food/etc to survive. **

'Neat. '

**Now please think titles.**

I comply again. Why wouldn't I ?

**Titles :**

**Do note that two titles can be equipped.**

**Primary and Secondary.**

**You will receive 100% of the primary effect.**

**You will receive 50% of the secondary effect.**

'That's useful. '

**\- ****The Gamer Sin Of Sloth**** [Lvl MAX] [S]**

**You, as the fourth chosen gamer have acquired the sin of Sloth.**

**The Sloth becomes immune to a power / Skill / Attack after getting hit by it a** **maximum of 4 times. **

**Plus**

**\- ****All spells cost half as much Mp and deal 2 times more damage than they initially would.**

**\- ****Mp is multiplied by 750.**

**\- ****Mental stats ( Int, Wis, Chr, Luc )Are more easily levelled up.**

**Minus. **

**\- ****All melee skill attacks cost twice as much Mp and deal half the damage it usually would.**

**\- ****Hp regeneration is nullified. Lost health can only be recovered through the usage of healing spells or healing potions****. Or through sleeping in a bed. **

**\- ****Physical stats (Str, Vit, End ) are less easily levelled up.**

**\- ****You as the Sloth need more sleep than the other gamers. **

**...**

**Please equip this title to begin.**

**Furthermore this will always be your primary title. **

**...**

**..**

**.**

I stare blankly.

I'm the Sloth ?

Me ?

That's...

Tiring.

So these other people are the rest of the sins...

I can imagine how unbalanced we'll all start off as.

Fuck. So tiring.

Also it seems that the only way to kill me is to continously use different attacks, or just end me in a few shots of a single attack. That immunity power is badass, it's like Doomsday's power but improved. Whereas he gains an immunity to whatever previously killed him, I'll gain an immunity to anything that hits me only 4 times. But I'll have to be very careful from now on.

Sloth is seemingly a pure mage build, it rewards laziness, as well as carefulness.

I'll need to overwhelm people with Mp then maybe let them attack me a few times to gain their power.

This power relies on me being intelligent and cunning.

I guess the sloth motto is to work smart, not hard.

Me being the Sloth explains my lack of energy.

Also I can't normally regenerate Hp ?

Ugh.

This makes me wanna fucking sleep so badly.

I think to equip the title.

**Finally there are perks.**

**These are unlocked at statistic milestones.**

**Eg. Int 100**

**Str 100**

**Etc**.

'Makes sense. Hey, Can I not allocate stat points yet ?'

Yawn.

**Not yet...**

**Now there are only a few steps left before you begin your journey, well technically at least.**

**Before your class selection and character creation please select the type of Gamemaster you would like, do know that this will affect my existence entirely.**

**It will also be a voice in your head** **04\. **

**[Male]**

**[Female]**

**[Androgynous]**

I really don't mind any of the 3, I have no set preference.

Meh, just pick at random.

**Randomising.**

**...**

**...**.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Hello Human.**

**I am still yet unnamed, would you like to change that ?**

'Yes'

Uwah. So passive aggressive sounding. Its a very butler like voice. I'd compare it to a mature old man who has seen some shit in his day.

Guess that makes me the worthess spoiled young master that sleeps alot and never shows my gratitude . We're getting into cliché territory now.

What to name him though ?

'Hey, what is your purpose ?'

**My purpose is to keep you alive Human. My purpose is to ****guide you to Unlimited power. **

So. Fucking. Cool.

I have terrible naming sense, but I'll try.

Having responsibility is exhausting by the way.

I'll name you...

Kai

I know. I know.

It sucks, but I warned you I was bad at this.

**Very well Human, I shall accept this name. ****Moving onward. **

**...**

**...**

**Now please select 1 attack class.**

**[Fighter] [Mage] [Thief]**

Naturally I'm picking mage. Both because of my sloth buffs and my desire to use motherfucking magic !

I'm not a masochist to pick fighter in my state, same with thief. The Sloth in me would never allow that.

Another list shows up as I contemplate.

**[Elementalist] [Summoner] [Necromancer] [Illusionist] [Runi****c] [Cleric]**

Decisions, decisions.

Elementalist is out, anyone could gain the elements eventually.

I'll definitely get Runic magic later.

Cleric is out as well, to think it classifies as an "attack class. " Although there might be white magic within it.

Summoner is a maybe, same with Necromancer.

Illusionist is a wildcard.

What do you recommend Kai ? '

**I'd recommend a class where you don't have to fight for yourself, you are Sloth after all, Human.**

**Your options are clear.**

**Summoner to summon forth living allies. Although summons must first be found then bound to your will. It grants the user additional inventory space**** for more efficient summoning.** **This works best with a high Vit, Int and Wis. **

**Necromancer to bind the dead to your will. Although you would need to collect all the remains of whichever creature you wish to bind.** **It grants the user beginner level Black magic.** **This works best with a high End, Int and Wis. **

**Illusionist to get your enemies to turn on ****each other. Although you need to have already defeated a person to bind them to your will, whether mentally or physically. It grants the user beginner level Mind attack magic.** **This works best with a high Int, Wis and Chr. **

Summoner is too widespread for me to use. It also seems like a lot of effort. I could do Necromancer but I don't wanna have to be on the frontlines in the first place. Not Yet.

Besides those both require decent physical stats which is counterproductive to any Sloth.

I think I'll pick illusionist. I doubt an average mind, or even an above average mind could beat gamers mind.

Besides, consider this...

A powerful elementalist could defeat an army of summons or dead things, but even they could easily be pierced through the heart with a poisoned dagger by their Mind Controlled Mother when they least expect it.

**Title unlocked.**

**Illusionist** **[Lvl MAX] [A]**

**Grants the user an increased efficiency to use the following. Mind Break / Hypnotise / Bind / Etc.**

**This can work****...**

**Directly, such as through complete control over another mind and...** **Indirectly, such as through hypnotic suggestions that the victim will unknowingly and unwittingly follow.**

**This title allows for Increased proficiency in all mental magic.**

I equip it in my secondary title spot.

Thats totally useful for what I'm planning.

**Skills unlocked.**

**Mind Rewr-**

'Sorry to stop ya there. But could you show me those later ?

I'm uncomfortable seeing unique abilities surrounded by these people, besides I'd like to move on, before anyone else, and oh...

From now on, if there is another gamer in our presence, don't show anything important . '

**Yes... Of course Human****. If You insist.**

**Please select A support Class.**

**No details will be shown upon your request, unless you say otherwise.**

**[ Enchanter] [Alchemist ] [ Blacksmith] [Negotiator] **

Negotiator might go well with Illusionist, but I'll pick enchanter, that shit is usually OP.

**Confirmed. **

**Moving forward.**

**The final aspect.**

**Character Creation is split into two parts, the physical aspect.**

**And the store.**

**Do note that all gamers share a store therefore all items within the store are at limited capacity. Right now there is a maximum of 1 of each item in the store, it is also the last store you can access for the next 5 years of your life.**

**Do note that These are only skills that are present within Your physical body.**

'Go to the fuckmothering store right now !

Also what's the currency used there ? '

Seriously this is nervewrecking.

We all share a fucking store ? 'Consider that for at least a minute and tell me how dangerous this is. '

I think to no one in particular.

**The store currency is credits, right now you have 1261 claimable credits due to actions in your previous life.**

**All positive and negative Karmic actions grant credits.** **Credits are gained through certain acts, for Good, Neutral and evil actions. **

**Would you like to recie-**

'Yes please'

**Granted. **

**Would you like to know what you have done to receive them ?**

'Tell me later.

For now let's see what's for sale.

Could you sort it from the most expensive to least expensive ?'

**Yes.**

**Welcome to the store Gamer.**

**Do note that rates are as such.**

**D - 50 credits each**

**C - 100 credits each**

**B - 1 000 credits each**

**A -500 000credits each**

**S - 100 000 000 credits each**

**? - ??? credits each**

**? - ??? credits each**

This...

This list is...

It's a collective nerd and otaku orgasm.

Some are blanked out but damn.

There's everything from Bloodlines in Naruto to The Force from Star Wars

There's an omnipotence skill ffs.

Though it's all fucking expensive.

The only affordable options are the ones that professional athletes would have. Or geniuses would posses naturally.

I'll get it all eventually. That's a promise to myself.

Let's see.

Game I want you to find a few things for me. These should be affordable, I think at least.

Photographic memory. To remember everything that happens from now onwards.

A language comprehensive ability. A passive use one preferably.

I want to perfectly remember every single detail of my previous life. The animes I've watched, the games I've played, everything. So past memory retention. '

Think. What else...

'Something to let me sense enemies earlier, like a minimap. Or a compass that i could always see, or an upgraded gamer system, whichever is most useful. '

**Done Human.**

**Photographic ****memory [Lvl MAX] [D]**

**[Locked]**

**Cost **

**Passive Language comprehension [Lvl MAX] [D]**

**[Locked]**

**Perfect memory Retention [Lvl MAX] ****[D]**

**[Locked]**

**Upgraded Gamer sysem [Lvl MAX] ****[C]**

**[Locked]**

'Purchase all. '

**Successfully purchased.**

**You have 1011 credits left.**

**Would you like to spend them Human ?**

'Is there an id create skill or an advanced observe skill ?

Or maybe a plunder skill, or something to copy abilities? '

**The id create has been removed, due to it being abused. Observe could be unlocked on your own later, quite easily as well.**

**The copy abilities are A ranked skills.**

**You can't afford them.**

**Do choose quickly. Human. 3 others are looking at the same store as you.**

'Good enough, any recommendations then, Kai ?' I think hastily.

**Perhaps a B ranked skill...**

**...**

**The mana control skill.**

**Every Gamer believes they begin with it. That's not the case.**

**It would allow you to be 1 of only 3 people that could effectively create original mana spells.**

**Some popular examples are Mana arrow, Mana Bullet, etc.**

'Seriously that's something all gamers had in all the fanfictions and gamer stories i read before. Therefore fuck yes.

I thought I'd definitely get that anyway. Purchase that then.

Who are the other 2 users by the way...

I'm curious. '

**That would be _Zero_ and the original gamer, Han Jee Han.**

**11 Karmic points left. **

'Anything good enough for the original is good enough for me.

Can we move on Kai ? '

As soon as I think that I see few options pop up.

It's similar to a Fallout or Elder Scrolls character creation screen.

Ranging from gender, to what my voice will sound like.

Its just general stuff.

'Let's be over the top, shall we ?

Does any of this affect my stats Kai ? '

**Your only stat affected by your appearance is your Chr stat.**

'Also, what does age mean ?

Would that mean I just stop aging once I reach my set age ?'

**Yes, you will stop aging at your chosen age.**

**You will also always look like the character you create now.**

**You will not age beyond this, unless you get a skill to do just that.**

'It's definitely effective. '

Yawn.

Beginning with it I don't hold back.

I will create the perfect body for myself.

The Chr increase is great too.

Let's see here...

And so i begin, probably looking like an excited child. With my tongue sticking out my mouth, as if i were getting a coloring book.

I'll stay male obviously.

Pale skin. I actually considered a tanned skin tone, because N-Word pass, duh. But alas.

Heterochromatic eyes. my right eye is a silver colour , my left eye is a blood red colour, because I'm just extra like that.

A very smooth sounding voice, the type a singer would have when they're being casual. Its also like what I imagine a young Joshua Graham would sound like. My voice also sounds naturally lazy, like its just not worth the effort to speak.

Very Aristocratic features, like that of Royalty. High cheek bones. Thin Black eyebrows.

I don't think I'd want facial hair, this clean shaven pretty boy look suits me.

Slightly above average height.

I'll give myself a lean build, like that of a professional swimmer.

Perfect White teeth, with sharper canines than what belongs on a human.

Long Ice White hair. Because everyone knows that anime characters are fucking overpowered when they have white hair. It looks like Geralt's hair just a much whiter shade.

A big ole dick. This thing is gonna make so many bitches cry. A longer tongue. You know why. That's if I'm not lazy that particular day.

I think I'm done. Clicking the confirm changes option I see a notification pop up.

**Plus ****5 Chr**

Nice

Also...

I'm not gay, but fuck.

Im hot.

A beautiful Bishounen.

But still manly enough to let you know that he's tops.

About 18 years old with a slightly rebellious look to him.

Simply put, I'm fucking gorgeous.

Oh hell yes I am.

**Thank you for creating your character.****Please name yourself now Human.****..**

...

..

.

'Oh Fuck.

Oh Fuck.

HOLY FUCK

SWEET MERCIFUL BUDDHA, WHAT THE FUCK!!!!! '

The reality of the situation finally sets in.

This is real.

It's really happening.

I feel myself panic before that is instantly gone due to gamers mind.

I breathe calmly again.

I try to ignore my previous panic as I think about a name.

Having to pick my own name lets me know that I am finally in control.

I am finally free. To do as I please.

To kill who I wanna kill.

To fuck who i wanna fuck.

To Finally fulfilll all the sick twisted fantasies I once held and still do to this day.

'This is Exhausting.'

Yawn.

'Kai. I'm too tired for this shit.

Could you give me a fitting name ?'

**You are the fourth gamer, Human**.

**You are also the sin of Sloth.** **Hence you'll always be tired when awake.**** Therefore you'll yawn quite often. The word Yon is Japanese for the number 4. A pun. **

**The previous Gamemaster called you 04 as well, Human.**

**Why not embody that number ?**

**Name - Four. **

'Fuck it. It's good enough.

I'm guessing I'll just be called a fucking number for the rest of time.

By the way, no last name ?'

Yawn

**Your last name will vary depending on the world you visit.**

And so it begins.

By the way...

What was my previous name ?

I can remember everything else perfectly from my previous life, but I don't remember my name...

**That information was not important. Therefore it was erased.**

**Loading...**

**Finalising...**

**Please first assign your stat points. **

Oh yeah, that.

I allocate my stats in its perfect places and wait.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Thank ****You.**

**Initialising ...**

Before I lose consciousness i hear an alluring voice. It belongs to a male.

He simply says :

**_"Welcome To Your New Life Sloth. "_**

'Its beautiful actually...'

I think as I drift off.

...

..

.

* * *

**A/n...**

Chapter 1 was just a background.

Chapter 2 is mostly technicalities.

Plot begins soon.

Give me ideas.


	3. 03 - Enter Sandman

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but my OC's****, also ideas occasionally. **

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Carnage. _

**Game System.**

**Perspective change / Timeskip / Location change / Warnings occasionally. **

* * *

**"Now I lay me down to sleep. **

_Now I lay me down to sleep._

**I pray the Lord my soul to keep. **

_I pray the Lord my soul to keep._

**If I die before I wake. **

_I__f I die before I wake._

**I pray the lord my soul to take. **

_I__ pray the lord my soul to take. "_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A young child's body twitches slightly as he peacefully sleeps underneath a medium sized tree. It's a lovely sight. A picturesque view of childish innocence...

The child looks completely at ease, he must have been exhausted from playing for him to be here. Either that or cloud watching, his young mind must've been trying to ascertain what each cloud looks like, maybe A Dragon? A Person ? A dog ? Only he'd know.

Perhaps he just loves sleeping, maybe he loves the outdoors as well. After all, a nice nap couldn't harm anyone. Especially not here. An ideal sight for an upbringing. An ideal view of a young boy.

Yes... The child is completely normal.

What else could any rational person possibly perceive this sight as ?

While it is true that this might seem as some of the above, it is not. This child is not normal.

This child is anything but normal.

Truly, looking closer at the child, that much is clear.

Looking at him, we can see that he is asleep, his right leg is stretched outward, his left leg bent at the joint as his inner left ankle rests underneath his right hamstring. Each foot wearing no socks, only what looks like hand me down slippers.

On the child's short legs are baggy jet black shorts. They also appear to be second hand.

Above that, a little bit of his hairless pale abdomen can be seen. As his hands are outstretched, his grey t shirt is slightly pulled up to allow that sight. The rest of his torso is covered by that same grey t shirt.

The only notable feature on that piece of clothing is the large number 7 placed above where the boy's heart would be.

The child's left arm rests on his tummy.

Moving upward again, a silver necklace is seen around the child's neck, however the child seems to be sleeping on what the necklace should showcase.

Above that is the child's slightly tilted head, his face aims a bit to his left, what truly grabs attention however is his physical appearance ...

The boy is very cute, pale skin with slightly rosy cheeks, his slightly open mouth reveals white teeth with sharp canines, it almost looks like fangs.

The boy also posseses very handsome features topped off with long white hair. Underneath his hair is his right hand, his arm bent at the elbow.

Definitely an above average normal child it appears on the exterior.

Within this child however... Controlling this child's mind however...

Exists something dangerous...

Above the boy is a tree surrounded by a small patch of neatly trimmed grass filled with leaves which the boy rests on. There are dozens of young children playing in the area around here.

Surrounding this tree is a few large buildings, looking around, there is a pathway that leads to the entrance of the land the boy rests in.

Abobe the entrance archway reads a sign that simply words "New York City Orphans Home. "

Back to the boy... He seems to be waking, his eyelids simultaneously open and his miscolored eyes are shown. They gleam with an unreadable emotion and both eyes simply gleam with the desire to want to say :

"Hello world. "

Instead he simply says...

**-Four POV-**

"Fuck. " I say as I sit up, ignoring the disorientation while I realise just how differently my voice sounds now.

'It's real then. All of that was real... ' I muse in my mind.

'Kai, show me everything you can, at least everything about myself. ' I think in my mind, I need to know what I'm beginning with, before I make any plans.

I look around where I am, before that however. I notice a compass in the top-central position of my vision. To the bottom left of my vision is a red bar, under it are the letters ;Hp. Furthermore, to the bottom right of my vision is a blue bar. Thats the Mp bar.

**Yes Human. **

**Stats**

**[**

**Four.**

**Lvl 1**

**Primary Title - ****The Gamer Sin of Sloth**.

**Secindary Title - ****Illusionist.**

**Hp - 30****...** **Hp regeneration - Nullified**

**Mp - 4500****...** **Mp regeneration - 125mp per second.**

**Str - 1**

**Vit - 1**

**End - 6**

**Int - 6**

**Wis - 6**

**Chr - 6**

**Luc - 25**

**Unassigned stats - 0**

**Store (karmic) credits - 11**

**]**

'They say balance is important in any system. Clearly I disagree.' I muse to myself as I look over my stats. I lay back down to look at what follows with the blue partly cloudy sky as a background. Actually looking at the sky I notice a cloud that looks like a Dragon. Huh, neat.

**Titles.**

**(Primary Title is now permanently in effect)**

**Primary**** Title**

**\- Gamer Sin Of Sloth. [Lvl MAX] [S]** **You, as the fourth chosen gamer have acquired the sin of Sloth.**

**Main**** effect.**

**\- ****S****loth becomes immune to a power / Skill / Attack /etc... after getting hit by it a** **maximum of 4 times. **

**Plus**

**\- ****All spells cost half as much Mp and deal 2 times more damage than they initially would.**

**\- ****Mp is multiplied by 750** **instead of 5. **

**\- ****Mental stats ( Int, Wis, Chr, Luc )** **level up twice as easily. **

**Minus**

**\- ****All melee skill attacks cost twice as much Mp and deal half the damage it usually would.**

**\- ****Hp regeneration is nullified. Lost health can only be recovered through the usage of healing spells or healing potions****. Or through sleeping in a bed. **

**\- ****Physical stats (Str, Vit, End ) ****level up 1/2 as slowly. **

**\- ****You as the Sloth need alot more sleep than the other gamers.**

'Fucking OP. ' I think as I read on.

**Secondary**** Title. **

**-Illusionist. [Lvl MAX] [B] ****\- Illusion is Deception. Deception is to fool the mind of another. ****This can work :**

**Directly, such as through complete control over another mind and...** **Indirectly, such as through hypnotic suggestions that the victim will unknowingly and unwittingly follow.**

**This title allows for Increased proficiency in all mental magic.**

'Good enough for what I'm planning. '

**Skills.**

**-****Gamers min****d. ****[Lvl MAX****] [****A]** **\- Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through...Allows peaceful state of mind...Immunity to psychological status effect.**

**-**** Gamers body. ****[Lvl MAX**] **[A]** **\- Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game...User receives no physical damage from attacks only pain for a few seconds and a loss of HP...****User can no longer scar.****...****User only needs bare minimum amount of sleep/water/food/etc to survive.**

Those are amazing in their own right, seriously, its fucking OP. No gamer that has these should ever lose.

**-**** Photographic memory. ****[Lvl MAX****]** **[D]** **\- You can recall all information with perfect accuracy. **

**-** **Language comprehension. ****[Lvl MAX****]** **[D]** **\- You gain a passive understanding of all known languages. This allows you to speak and understand all modernly used human languages. However you cannot read or write them. **

**-** **Memory retention. ****[Lvl MAX****]** **[D]** **\- Your past memories are all perfectly recorded. All memories excluding the memory of your Original name. **

**-**** Advanced Gamer system. ****[Lvl MAX****]** **[C]** **\- Grants the user a passive compass as well as a visual representation of the users Hp and Mp****, the user can always see these within their vision. ****Adds Battle music when the user is in Battle. **

So worth it. Wait, why do I hear boss music ?

**-**** Mana Control. ****[****Lvl 1] [B]**** \- The user gains control of pure mana. They can shape it as they wish, provided they have the Mp available.**

'Not a problem. ' I think as my eyes wander to my Mp bar. 'My Sloth title will make sure that I make this skill my bitch. ' I'm certain of it.

**-**** Mind Rewite. ****[****Lvl 1 ] [ B]** **\- Allows the user to forcefully rewrite another persons mind. In order for this skill to work, the user's Lvl must be equal to or higher than their targets. The user's Int and Wis stats must exceed that of the their target. **

**-**** Hypnosi****s. ****[****Lvl 1] [C]**** \- Allows the user to subtly influence another persons actions and thoughts. In order for this skill to work, the user's Chr and Luc stats must exceed that of their target. **

**-**** Fear induction.**** [****Lvl 1] [ D]**** \- Shows the target their greatest fear. In order for this skill to work, the user's Lvl must exceed that of their target**

'Simply fucking beautiful. ' I think to myself as I re-read it to grasp those skills properly.

**\- Enchanting. ****[****Lvl 1] [C]**** \- Allows the user to enchant things. The power of the final enchantment on a piece of gear is determined on the combined sum of each of the user's ****stats.**

'Dope I'll test that out later. '

**Perks**

**\- Luck [25]** **\- ****Your luck is higher than the average persons... Congratulations ?** **Luck so plays a massive part in skill use. **

'Well... Not bad... Not bad at all' I consider whether luck was worth it as I think that. 'No point in worrying about it now. '

As I think that to myself I feel a rush of memories entering my mind. Its the memories of the person who lived in this body before me. No... Its not quite memories, its more of an information influx. The previous occupant of my body was simply here to ensure that I had somewhere believable to spawn into.

Now get this... My full legal name here is...

.

.

.

.

.

Four Lawliet.

... I'm not even going to bother to give a snarky comment...

Apparently I was abandoned here when I was 1 and a half, the only thing I had with me was this silver necklace. Looking at it for myself I see a silver medallion at the end of it, it showcases a 5 sided downward pointing star, looks like a pentagram symbol. Apparently, whoever left me here insisted I keep it. It's cool, makes me seem a bit edgy, but cool nonetheless. It makes me wonder about who my parents are in this world...

I'm in the U.S... That's interesting. I know absolutely nothing about what America would be like in the MHA world. So I'm at a loss here.

.

.

.

Then again... This is MY story in the MHA world. Not the MHA story with me simply in it.

.

.

.

I also see that... Tomorrow is my fourth birthday ? I assume I'll get my quirk then.

Plus...

The information influx includes the knowledge of every person I "know" here. Mainly there are 3 people who could be considered close to me :

Isabella, 1 of the caretakers of the kids here at the orphanage. She's sweet, and gullible. Still I'll have to be careful.

The other 2 are probably going to be the first two people I make my slaves in this world.

You see, here in the orphanage, some kids of the same gender share rooms. The same applied to me. As for who I knew closely, I had 2 "friends" here.

The first being my roommate, Thiago, he's a 6 year old boy, with a Latino background, he's a few inches taller than me and he has a very loud personality. He has short black curly hair with a dark brown skin tone, with dark brown eyes. His quirk let's him manipulate water. He can control it to some extent, but he can't create it. Additionally he's apparently usually covered in bruises and scratches because he often picks fights with some other kids... I'm his only friend because I was usually quiet when I was awake, which in itself was rare. He's sensitive about some of his scars and fading cigarette burns covering. I can use that traumatic past and large temper problem when I take control of his mind.

The second "friend" I have here is a girl I'm apparently quite close to. Her name is Amber, she's a few months older then me. She's has a quiet demeanor and is shy usually. We're close because she's quirkless and I was "kind" to her. Ugh, that's troublesome, but at least it'll make it easier when I fuck with her mind. She's roughly the same height as me, she has a slight tan, she has brown hair and green eyes. She'll be pretty when she's older, that much is clear, so thats a plus for me... Eventually.

I stop my musing as I remember something. 'Hey Kai, do I have any active quests ?' I ask in my mind.

**Yes you do Human, 3 quests at the moment. **

**They are...**

**Quests**

**\- Discover your quirk. **

**You only have to survive 1 day in a situation without any danger in a safe environment to beat this quest. [Rewards are - A quirk, 1 D ranked gacha spin] [Failure - Humiliation and ... Death ?]**

Hmph, cheeky aint ya ?

**\- Conquer the world of My Hero Academia. **

**Become the strongest in this world. [Rewards - The quirk - All For One , The quirk - One For All ] [Failure - Death]**

Already planning it out, All for One is an amazing power, I don't really care for One for All simply because it would require me to have to actually get physical, which is a big NO.

**- The True Gamer. **

**Be the last Gamer left alive. There can only be one.**

**[Progress - 7/7 gamers are alive. ]**

**[Rewards - _Everything you could ever want ]_**

**[Failure - Death ]**

... Yes ...

Anyway moving on...

Coming out of my musing I hear someone calling us in to eat lunch.

Looking at the source of the voice I see an older woman with brown hair and tired looking blue eyes, she looks to be around 30 years of age, this is Isabella then ? Or as most of us call her just Bella.

I quickly use observe on her and I'm not surprised by what I see honestly. Her quirk just let's her see perfectly in the dark, basic night vision, not important. Her stats are all within the range of 15 and 30, her luck is only at 5 I notice. So it seems the average adult human in this world has an average of 25 in all stats except luck which is probably 10 average I'm guessing.

As I observe her, the main points I make out is.

**[Bella ; Lvl 21 ; Caretaker ; Quirk - Night Vision ; Reputation 20. ]**

My reputation with her is 20, seems like I don't stand out much, the 20 must be because I'm well behaved.

Fine then. I'll go have lunch. Meet up with my "friends" and tell 1 of em to meet me someplace quiet after lunch where I'll brainwash em. Gotta start somewhere right ? Besides their childish minds are weak anyway so this should be simple.

I stand up and dust myself off, I interlace both hands behind my head after slightly stretching in a bored and tired looking posture as I walk lazily to my intended destination. Walking past a bunch of kids, all in their little cliques I notice none of them are older than 13 or 14. Must be the maximum age of the orphanage kids.

While I look around I walk slowly, getting accustomed to my smaller and tinier limbs.

During my walk, I quietly sing to myself: "Take my hand, we'll make it I swear. Woah, Livin' on a prayer, Livin' on a prayer. " The thing I think I'll miss the most from my first life is the music.

I listened to some good shit, I tell ya.

That also reminds me, I can use so many cool 1 liners and people will think its totally original.

**As you have the Advanced Gamer system, I could play some music in the background for you.** **It'd be just like you're wearing headphones. **

'Hmmm, as much as I'd love that, it would definitely distract me. Do it when only when I ask. ' I say to the voice in my head. 'Or in a fight, that'd be cool' I add as I yawn.

Arriving at my usual spot in the mess hall, I'm met with Amber already there waiting. My reputation with her is at 60... I see. Nice.

As I sit beside her and wait, making occasional conversation. If you consider a talk with a 4 year old a conversation that is. I observe the other kids here, all stats around 5, luck seems to be preset too. Most of these children have useless quirks, a few notable ones, I'll have to make that boy, Sebastian with the portal making quirk my slave later. Maybe also that girl with the magnetism quirk, I see her name is Katie, I'll remember that. Most others aren't impressive at all therefore its not worth the unnecessary risks of having to Mind Rewrite them.

While waiting I tell Amber to meet me in my room later for something. She nods. I'll test my mind rewriting powers on her, It should be a simple task to mess with the fragile mind of a 4 year old.

Soon after Thiago joins us, my rep with him is 30, that's good. He speaks to me occasionally while just pretending Amber doesn't exist, her isolation is good, it'll make her personality change less noticable, it'll also make her dependent on me alone, I don't feel bad for having thoughts about any of this. As I think that, I get curious about something and I ask Kai :

'What would my alignment be Kai ?As well as the alignments of the other 6 gamers if you have that information. '

**That information is available ...**

**I'd s****ay :**

**Pride is Lawful Good.**

**Greed**** is Chaotic Good.**

**Gluttony is Lawful Neutral.**

**Sloth**** is True Neutral.**

**Envy**** is Chaotic Neutral.**

**Wrath ****is Lawful Evil.**

**Lust is Chaotic Evil.**

Kai tells me in my head, I'll have to consider what to do with that information later. I think as I continue looking around.

The meal that comes is surprisingly good, better than what you'd expect from an orphanage. I eat slowly, so as to not over feed my childlike body.

Finally Lunch ends and Thiago leaves to do his chores, today he's one of the kids to do the dishes. Trying to remain unseen, I make my way discretely to my room, Amber following closely behind me, curious about what I may want from her, I'm surprised that us kids are given quite a bit of freedom as long as we remain within the ground, or under at least some supervision. The game must have fucked with this world's morals a bit to make things even stranger somehow. Just a guess though.

Arriving in my room, some strange shit proceeds.

"Alright Amb, do you think you could stand there for just a little bit ? Just look me in the eyes, okay ?" I word out in my sweet voice. Trying to keep this child calm as I try to figure out how to use my powers.

"O-Okay " She stutters cutely. "W-What are y-you doing ?" She asks as I look her directly in her eyes and mentally activate the skill. Finally I hear ...

**[Skill - Mind Rewite Activated. ]Lvl and Stat checks are succesfull. This person is now under your direct control.**

Her eyes turn lifeless, and a screen fills my vision. Its blank and I see... A keyboard ? Above that is a prompt. Once I see it I panic.

**Please state in 1 sentence only what this persons new personality should be.** **You have 5 seconds before this skill enters a cooldown. ****You can use this skill once a week only. **

'Fuck, I was too impulsive. ' I think. My eyes widen at the implications.

As I panic, 2 things happen quickly.

1\. Gamers Mind kicks in and I immediately think clearly thankfully.

2\. A memory plays in my mind... It's the scene from Overlord where Momonga changes Albedo's settings.

Yes.

That's what I remembered.

That's what I typed in.

'I can already feel so many judgemental stares on me for some reason. ' I think as I look to the source of my most recent problem.

.

..

...

**"Is in love with four. "**

'I bamboozled it all, didn't I ?' I ask myself as I see it's confirmed. Well, it's not that bad, it's not like she'll have a personality like Albedo, after all Haha.

"Uh okay then, thanks Amb, you should probably get back to your own room now. " I say regretfully.

"Yes Four. . . " She replies and I now know for certain that I might have been too eager to do this. Her eyes are different, no 4 year old should ever have those eyes. Her shy demeanour has been replaced by a look of affection and desire.

I was impulsive.

This is not a good start.

She smiles before she turns and wordlessly leaves, as if my words are Supreme law.

Fuck. I've been impulsive, this may become a problem later on, but at least I know the extent of this power right now.

I notice that Idon't feel at all bad for basically turning a 4 year old into my slave.

I also notice her reputation with me being at 100 now...

"Well, I'm sure its not as bad as I think. " I exclaim as I fall onto my bed face first.

Oh well, thats tomorrows problem. For today, I'll need to do 2 things.

1\. I'll just try grinding some stats up, and maybe experimenting some other skills as well. No, I don't plan on exercising, I'm not a masochist. I'll just ask someone for a book. I have a photographic memory so, memory ain't a problem, the problem is getting the books, I don't know whether or not an orphanage for kids would have any worthy books though.

2\. I should Hypnotise my roommate Thiago when he gets back. I'll be sure to take it slow this time, so that I don't make any mistakes. This should help me understand my Hypnosis power.

Him being under my influence is important, I'm going to do a lot of weird shit in this room and he'll need to be controlled properly for when he sees something he shouldn't.

And so I set off...

...

**Timeskip. **

It hasn't been easy but I got em, all it took was a few well placed lies.

**Int plus 1**

Fuck, like 10 books for 1 stat point, this is tiring. As I think that I notice its dark, and Thiago is on his bed. Guess I was really into it then.

Before I begin I'll ask Kai how to use it.

'Well ?'

**For Hypnosis you will need to make direct eye contact with a person, whilst saying the necessary things, it's very similar to these memories of yours...**

As he says that I see a few past memories of mine, it's stage hypnosis stuff I've seen before, Mentalism as well. Hmmm... I can do this.

Walking over to him I begin.

**[Skill activated - Hypnosis. ] Chr and Luc stat checks successfull. This person is now under your influence. **

...

..

.

**Thiago POV. **

"Hey, you wanna see something cool Thiago ?" Four asks in that sultry voice of his.

He doesn't speak much, but when he does Thiago tries to pay attention, he wouldn't want to lose his only friend, over something petty.

But, what did he just ask ? See something cool ? Heck yeah, who wouldn't.

"Yeah sure. What is it ? "

"Just look me in my eyes, try not to interrupt or do anything, okay ?"

"Okay..."

"Just become relaxed, yeah ? Only listen to my voice. "

Sure, thats easy, besides Four always had a relaxing voice.

"The more you look into my eyes, the more my voice enters your mind. Let it relax you further. "

Relax... That's so easy. Man this dude was a good friend to him. He'd have to try to thank him later.

"The more you look into my eyes... the weaker you become...

The more you hear my voice... the weaker you become.

The more you relax... the weaker you become. "

Thiago did feel weak, his muscles were giving out. His back slouched as he kept looking at Four's miscolored eyes.

"You're a good friend Thiago, you know that don't you ? "

Was he ? No... Actually he needed to try more from now on.

"And good friends are loyal, and obedient. You want to be a good friend, don't you ? Actually, you can be my brother Thiago. "

Yes... He needed to be loyal to Four, he needed to follow Four. He needed to be his friend. To be... His... brother.

"I'm going to count down from 10 now, the closer I get to 0 the more loyal you become, the closer I get to 0, the more obedient you become, only to me, understand ?"

Yes, he understood. He needed to be Four's friend. He didn't want to be alone again, he didn't want to be abandoned again...

"When I reach 0, you will believe everything I just said as completely true. You will also forget that this conversation ever happened...

10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4

3...

2...

He needed this, yes, he needed to follow Four to the very end. His... His only brother...

1... "

"F-Four. "

"Call me bro, we are brothers after all. Aren't we ?"

"Y-Yeah B-Bro. "

**Four POV. **

Well, that went wonderfully. Better than I expected when I started speaking to be honest.

His reputation with me is at 100. Hmm good.

"We should get some sleep now. " I say once I finally break eye contact with him.

"Yeah, G-Good night bro. " He replies quickly, guess I officially have another minion, or... a meat shield... Maybe. Depends on his usefulness.

Its been a productive first day. The path to my lazy omnipotent future begins now...

I wonder what quirk I'll get tomorrow.

ZzzzzzZzzzzZzZ

ZzzzZzzzzZZZZzzzz

...

..

.

.

**Timeskip. **

God damn, I love sleep. I'd even go as far as to say that it's my 1 true love.

Which is why I'm in a bad mood right now. Looking at the small alarm clock I see that it's 1 minute past midnight.

You see... Here's what's been happening for the past 1 minute, here's what woke me up from my peaceful slumber.

**Human.**

**Human.**

**Human.**

**Human.**

**Hum-**

'Fucking stop. I'm awake. What is it Kai ? Why the fuck couldn't you wait until morning to tell me whatever it is you needed to tell me ?' I think in a frustrated manner.

**You could change the notification settings you know.**

**There is the sound notification which is my voice, there is also a vibration notification.**

'Wait... What would vibrate ?' I ask reluctantly. This could be a strange type of notification.

**You could just find out. But thats besides the point Human. Your quirk roll is available.**

'Ugh fine, Roll the thing' I say while rubbing my tired young eyes.

...

..

.

**[Randomising...**

**Luck check successful. **

**...**

**\- Carnage gained [Lvl MAX] [A] - You have gained the twisted symbiote of Cletus Kasady. As such, ****Some of Cletus Kasady's twisted instincts have been transfered to you.**

**Plus. **

**\- You now have enhanced strength, speed, reflexes and a much higher endurance. These are now higher than Spiderman and Venom's stats combined.**

**\- You also have an increased appetite for human flesh... Or chocolate.**

**\- Can naturally use Spiderman's Webbing, Carnage's Camouflage, 360 degree symbiotic vision.**

**\- Can create Bladed Weapons from any of your limbs, Minor Vampiric abilities have been granted.**

**\- Can create Tendrils to be used, this is perfect for both defence and attack.**

**\- Mild increased regeneration.**

**\- Due to another successful luck check, you now have a 1/20 chance of gaining the power of those you devour. **

**Minus.**

**\- You now need to regularly eat human flesh, or Carnage will eat your... Organs, among other things.**

**\- You will now regularly experience extreme bloodlust. You need to kill regularly you to sate this desire.**

**\- You now have a weakness to Fire and Some Sound frequencies.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

'Oh fuck.

_"KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. _

_KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL._" I hear a raspy voice in my head say.

'Get out Of MY HeAd. ' I can only plead as I hold my head in pain at the sudden sting I feel. That's when I realise how fucking bad this actually is.

'FucK. I'm HUNgry.'

_YES, FEED US. __LET THE HUNGER OVERWHELM YOU. _

'I Just WANNA _KILL_.' I waNt TO MuRDer Them ALl.

_DO IT, WE CAN HELP YOU. _

**[Gamers mind activated. ]**

'Ugh. '

What the fuck ? Carnage ? I have that fucking psychopaths voice in my head now ?

How is this a successful luck check ? Sure it's incredibly powerful but the downsides are just as bad.

That Power taking add on is amazing at least.

Thank fuck for gamers mind or I'd have attacked some of the other kids here.

What am I going to do ? This was not what I expected For Fucks Sake.

Think. Just Think. Just be Rational.

...

..

.

Well, it's controllable, I'll just need to sneak out once every few months, dig up a few graves or kill a few criminals, and put a few dead people in my inventory.

'Its tiring. ' I lay down face first on my bed.

'Hey, on the bright side, it's not like I can get any more voices in my head right ? ' I ask no one in particular.

**Human...**

'What now ?'

_You just jinxed us, snack HAHAHAHA-_

**Human.**

**Human.**

**Human.**

**Hum-**

'Yes, what ?' I ask too tired to actually bother being annoyed.

**[ Quest completed - Discover your quirk. Quirk granted. 1 D ranked Item gacha coin rewarded. ]**

I nearly drift off to sleep.

...

..

.

Then I realise :

'Oh fuck. I'm still hungry. '

...

..

.

'Man. What a shitty start.' Is all I can think before I slip into a land of dreams.

...

..

.

* * *

A/n.

I'm trying for an original story, Canon will eventually come to fruition.

I know it's bad. But meh.

Consider this an experiment so that I eventually get good enough to write something way better.


	4. 04 - Shout at the devil

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but my OC's****, also ideas occasionally. **

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Carnage. _

**Game System.**

**Perspective change / Timeskip / Location change / Warnings occasionally. **

* * *

_"He's the wolf screaming lonely in the night__._

_H__e's the blood stain on the stage_.

_He's the tear in your eye_.

_Been tempted by his lie_.

_He's the knife in your back, he's rage_.

_He's the razor to the knife_._.._

_Oh, lonely is our lives_.

_My head's spinning 'round and 'round_.

_But in the seasons of wither_,

_We'll stand and deliver_,

_Be strong and laugh and..."_

...

...

...

..

.

It's morning now, and I might not be in the best mindset, for you see, last night some things happened. Some things I wouldn't have wanted to happen. Some less than preferable things. Overall, it's not a great beginning for yours truly.

This is evident by my current circumstances. Don't believe me ? Here's just a tiny snippet of what I had to wake up to.

**You are now well rested. As a result, you are no longer tired. **

_Hey Snack, feed us already, or we might have to eat your bladder._

'Of course I'm no longer tired, that's what sleep does to a person. ' I think to Kai. The first voice in my head.

'... and why the bladder ? You know what, nevermind, don't answer that. ' I can only think to carnage, he's the second voice in my head.

'You see I have 2 voices in my head... No, I'm not crazy. This is completely normal. Yes. This is normal. As a matter of fact, aren't you just another voice (you) in my head ? ' I feel like this voice (you again) is more silent, I feel like it's (you know who) just watching me. Thats right, I know that you're here Observer-Chan. Oh well, can't be that bad, you seem alright.

Moving on.

With a sigh, I stretch slightly, my small limbs extending as I do so.

I've been lying here for about 30 minutes now. I've had some time to think, time to reflect. Its given me a lot of ideas on how to proceed forward in the best possible way.

Firstly, I'm glad I'm in an orphanage. This is perfect for me.

You see, I believe that every person has a place where they belong, a place or location where they can perform to the best of their abilities.

A chef would belong in a kitchen, or a high end restaurant. Those are just 2 of the places where they would excel with their talents in the culinary arts. It's only natural.

A priest would belong balls deep in a choir boy.

A necromancer would perform best in a graveyard. A necromancer would ideally want to be in a secluded place additionally. This is so that they can use their dark powers without fear of being caught, they would want to reanimate corpses privately and in large capacity. It's only logical they would choose a graveyard or a burial site to begin at.

Now then... An illusionist...

An illusionist, a person with the power to deceive and break the minds of those that are less intelligent and weaker willed than they are. A person with the power to corrupt the very thing that makes a person what they are.

Naturally an illusionist belongs near children or dumb weak willed adults.

Children preferably, their gullible minds will easily be molded, like soft, malleable putty beneath my dexterous fingers.

Secondly, I'll need to get more information about the world I'm in. The only information I have is about Japan, that and information about a class full of waifus, and depending on who you are, husbandos. I'll give you an example of things I know now, that you probably never did. Firstly, John Cena is here too, although no one can see him because of hus quirk. Not just him either, imagine if everyone famous on our Earth was that way because of a genetic power/quirk. Anyway, moving in

Thirdly I'll need to fake a quirk using my mana control skill, it doesn't need to look too flashy, just enough that people know I'm generally powerfull, enough that they know not to fuck with me. Also enough not to arouse any dislike or suspicion on me.

I'll get started with that now.

Standing up I make sure I'm alone, my roommate is missing, he's always been an early riser, he usually returns to wake me at 8 am, its 6 30 right now so I have quite a bit of time. Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with kids. Waking up early. Pussies, the whole lot of em.

I check to make sure the door is locked and the curtains are closed, and I begin.

**[Skill mana control activated. ]**

I see a ball of silver light appear in my hand, it's perfectly round and exudes power. I notice that it isn't draining any of my Mp.

This let's me know that the size and power put into the skill will determine how much Mp it costs.

I can only smirk as I get an idea. A very... Slothful idea.

**[Skill created.****\- Mana Barrier - A skill that can reflect damage. The size of the barrier is determined by how much Mp is put into this skill. **

**\- Barriers cause attackers to take reflective damage by injuring them proportionately to how much force they hit a Barrier with.**

**Costs - 100 mp per second, for a basic barrier]**

Lovely. You might be wondering why I opted for a barrier instead of a mana arrow or a mana missile. Well, I've been inspired so to say. Firstly by Arlo from unOrdinary. Secondly well, that's a way to ensure that things are efficient, in terms of movement.

Here's a list of my reasons.

1\. This skill is a mellowed down version of the full counter power that Meliodas has, and that shit is powerfull as hell.

2\. Not to mention that people are always less suspicious of a person with a defensive based power. Its also way different from anything Carnage can do. This'll be super important once I start... Hunting for his food.

3\. Barriers are always useful, be it for travel, defence, even attack.

4\. Well. Remember what I said about efficiency.

As I think that I form a barrier that costs 100 mp, the cost is amazing as I regenerate 125 per second.

I form this barrier to be horizontal, it hovers a few inches above the ground. I mentally command it to move around and it works smoothly.

See where I'm going with this ? Good. As I step onto it I balance myself and... It works...

Hah, I am a genius. No more tedious walking. All you plebs that have to exert physical effort just to move around are beneath me.

Kneel before my power peasants.

Now that I officially have a 'quirk' I should at least act like an excited child. But first, breakfast.

**Bella POV**

Getting breakfast ready was always a boring task. Normally she would enjoy the task, if it were just her she needed to prepare breakfast for. But having to help her colleagues prepare meals for dozens of children is a tiring task. Well, its an easy enough job and helping children was always a satisfying task.

"Bella ! Bella ! "

Coming out of her stupor she one of the younger kids... Floating towards her...

He clumsily tries balancing himself on it, then frowns and sits down on it.

Good thing he has a quirk, she's always seen the attutudes of people toward to quirkless, heartbreaking is a good word for it.

Is this the child's quirk ?

She looks closer to the child sitting on a barrier of light.

The boy... This is Four.

She knows this boy. He was always quiet and well behaved. He's also always stood out despite not even trying.

The name 'Four' is not a normal one. That much is clear. It's almost like someone decided not to put any effort into naming this child. Either that or it was just a mistake on his birth certificate.

His looks were also very unique, very pale skin with aristocratic features, heterochromatic eyes and hair as white as snow. Overall, A very pretty boy.

But the thing that stood out most about Four was the manner in which he was left at the orphanage.

The circumstances that brought him here were unique enough that everyone that knew about it couldn't help but want to know more about him.

The boy being brought here was not really strange, nor was the few documents about him, or the note with the request that he always keeps the necklace on him.

What truly stood out was the very sizeable anonymous donation that came with him.

It was a large enough donation that everyone would question who this child really was.

Who were his parents ?

Who is he really ?

Perhaps the bastard child of a famous hero...

Or the child of a wealthy villian...

Perhaps a successful businessman's child...

Its all speculation really.

That didn't matter all too much. What did matter was that the child could possibly have a fortune someday. This caused everyone to treat the child exceptionally well. Well enough that Four didn't ever get any chores, he never got into trouble for being rude to others either.

She can only smile while asking him about his newly discovered power.

"I see you got your quirk then Four..."

Time to give him the talk about being responsible.

**Four POV**

Well... I fully expected to be told not to use my quirk but... No one mentioned anything about that.

Meh, good for me

For about a week I've been raising some stats. Creating a few more skills, nothing of note, mostly things for convenience.

One of which is tentacles from carnage. Hehe. You see where this is going don't you ? Too bad, you have to wait.

Right now its dark out. The last few days passed rather smoothly, I used my Mind Rewrite on a few kids, hypnotised a few others. Showed my 'quirk' to everyone around me, ate some food. Apparently I'm allergic to fruit... I'm being fucked with. I can feel it.

I also slept a lot. Duh.

The last few nights I've been sneaking out of the orphanage, finding things, places of interest. I've always been subtle enough not to be noticed.

Right now though... Right now I'm in the red light district. Yes, a Four year old walking alone in the crime infested part of the city, surrounded by cheap hookers and drug addicts is completely normal.

Really the best thing I can do to disguise myself is to wear an oversized hoody.

You might be wondering why I'm here oh dear viewer.

Well, I'm hungry. Or maybe I should say we are hungry.

_Oh God, we're starving. We see... The light. Aaaah. V-Venom, i-is that you ? That's it snack. Say goodbye to your other kneecap._

'No wait, we're almost there. '

Seriously though. Good thing I have gamers body, that let's me regrow body parts with some time and sleep. This fucker already ate a kneecap, 2 ribs and a lung, and not in the fun way.

Somehow though, the worse part is his nagging.

I've had to deal with that for every single hour for about a week now.

So very hungry indeed.

Today I think I'll kill a few criminals, eat like 2 and put the rest in my inventory to eat for later.

And before you begin to think of me as being 'humane' , my reason for only going after criminals is for my convenience entirely. Morals have no part whatsoever in this.

For you see... If it had no consequence I would probably stalk a family of... let's say 5 for a few nights in a row, memorise their schedules. Bind them each in their sleep before waking them each and ripping the delicious flesh of the innocent young with carnage's teeth as their powerless parents watch on before doing the same to them. A perfect massacre.

Well, I could do that but its not good for my future plans.

Imagine it. The news and media would be completely chaotic. The news would tell of a massacre in a nice neighbourhood. The story of how an innocent family goes missing with only traces of blood and flesh remaining on the scene, that would get a fuck ton more exposure than if a few junkies or hookers are in a similar situation. Same if it were gang members or delinquents.

Therefore here I am. Now then... Where to start.

I could use my charm to get someone to follow me, could probably pickpocket someone and hope they follow me or...

I could start a gang war... And I know exactly where to begin.

"Kai, play some music suitable for a feast. "

**Playing Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees.**

I pause.

"Good enough"

And I proceed on my journey.

**Derrick P****OV**

"Get this shit outta here, I swear I'm surrounded by dumbasses, keeping all of our products in the same place ! " I yell out to the idiots under my command. Seriously I don't know how we've survived this long. I've only been in charge a few days and I can already feel myself balding from the stress.

My predecessor was...

Well you know how they say, "Never get high on your own supply. " He didn't know that saying.

Honestly the only reason this gang is still running is because my predecessor had connections to a sadistic druglord. He also had a powerful quirk, and even that didn't save him. Apparently a fire based quirk is useless against a dozen angry pigeons. Who knew ? But enough about that.

You see he was one of the heads of a cartel. One of five who runs drugs for a cartel. All working for a mastermind. The man they call El Bastardo. I've always wondered what it means, but the man's shrouded in mystery so I'll never know. Well hopefully soon I will. I was the right hand man of the fire pigeon guy we all called boss. With his death came... His entire operation.

And all his responsibilities were transferred to me, along with all the power he once held.

As amazing as this promotion sounds, its anything but, I'd imagine rival gangs would want a piece of this, regardless of how fearsome El Bastardo is, desire will always outweigh fear.

Maybe I'm just paranoid. Yeah, that must be it.

Fuck... Did I just jinx myself ?

As I finish thinking that, with the subtlety of a flashbang we're attacked.

**BANG**

**BANG **

I hear two explsions accompanied by screams.

"Aaaaah AHHHH OH GOD MY LEGS. WHRE ARE MY LEGS ? !"

"What the fuck is that. Stay awa-"

"Monster. IT'S A FUCKING MONSTER ! "

The sounds of 'my' men screaming echo through the warehouse.

Looking to the sounds of the commotion I see it... Monster. Demon. Abomination. Those are the words that come to mind as I stare at it. My entire body frozen from terror and the pure bloodlust I feel from it.

Hulking at 10 feet tall, this thing is blood red. With sharp claws and much sharper teeth. This... Nightmare. Yes. Nightmare, it looks like its smiling. The four spider like arms on its back stabbing through some poor assholes head as it stops. The man's body dissappearing somehow as the creature puts a claw to his now lifeless body.

Finally realising that thing wants us all dead I gain enough courage to yell out.

"O-OPEN FIRE ! ! ! " I finally manage to stammer out, while looking around at my men, the rest of my men seemingly just as shocked at this creature's brutality, only at my words do they panic enough to finally take action.

A second later it looks at me. It looks right at me. It smiles before it... flees, somehow once again it makes the bodies of my men dissappear as it dodges bullets with amazing agility, shielding itself from others with it's spider like appendages, only stopping momentarily to collect a dead body.

Finally it leaves.

Finally gathering more nerve now that the thing is gone, I give out my orders.

"SE-SECURE THE PERIMETER ! " I yell to the grunts. Honestly I wouldn't be able to do that so I admire them doing so willingly. No fucking way am I moving anywhere when that thing might still be in the area.

A few minutes later, after what feels like hours it seems we're safe. For now.

Turning to my returning right hand man I ask...

"How many ? "

" 13 and a half. " He replies. He was the first to look around at the damage after that thing left.

"Call El Bastardo. He needs to know about this. Whoever did this... Whoever sent that abomination... They were sending a message. This was a declaration of war. This fucking city needs to burn for people to know not to fuck with us anymore. "

"Got it boss. " He stoically replies. Before setting of.

"And get rid of that pitiful legless fucker. " I add as an afterthought, to which he simply nods.

I'll have to handle the police myself. Nothing a few bribes can't handle to keep things quiet.

'A war huh. Fine. I can only do ny best to survive. ' I think seriously, after all...

What else could that thing being here possibly signify ? It can't possibly be anything but an all out war.

Worse part is that the fucker stole a few crates filled with coke as well.

Fuck.

**Four POV.**

_Yummy._

Says Carnage.

"Sho good " I say in agreement as I stuff my mouth full of human. It's really not that bad if I'm being honest.

**It is rather fulfilling I suppose.**

Right now I'm in an alley. Still cloaked in Carnage. Munching on a human leg.

One of those things is not like the other two.

But I gotta say, if this ain't on your bucket list, just know that you're seriously missing out.

It's surprisingly calming. Just me and the boys getting that bread. But the bread is human flesh. And the boys are voices in my head.

Finishing the meat on the leg I dispose of the bone. Before speaking to the boys. I gaze around to make sure no one sees an I finally say...

"Alright... Lets get home. Mask off "

And I set off homeward.

"What a nice day. Kai, you know what song to play. "

**P****laying It was a good day by Ice Cube.**

**Timeskip**

There's nothing quite like waking up late after a day / night of hard work.

Its nice. Hunting for food. Earning it.

There's just something enjoyable and primal about it.

Sure it ain't easy, but it's honest work.

Oh well, I won't have to do it again for at least 4 months. My inventory freezes things in the state they were added in.

I feel that enough gamers don't appreciate the inventory function, but it's really convenient. Kinda overpowered in its own right.

This is evident by what I have in my inventory...

Curious ?

Fine, I'll amuse you along with some commentary...

1 x Holy grenade - Got this beauty after getting my first kill last night, gained it as a reward for the quest. Well, more accurately I got a gacha coin and rolled this. But oh well. Details. Only to be used in an emergency.

2 x Frag Grenades - Looted em from a makeshift armory those dealers had. Had more but... yknow.

15 x Human Corpses - Had 17 but growing kids have to eat. Got about 13 from my raid on the cocaine infested warehouse, the other 3 from the hookers in a cum infested whorehouse. Just a little play on words there. Heh.

1000 lbs of Pure Colombian Cocaine - Grabbed a few random crates to get some loot and... I have no fucking idea what to do with it. I guess it could be a good distraction. Imagine it, tossing a fuckload of Colombian Coke at pursuers. Man. That'll be a legendary get away.

And... thats it. Yeah.

Wonder what the future is gonna bring.

Bringing me out of my thoughts is something... peculiar.

**Update Complete.** **P****lease check your messages Human.**

What. The. Fuck.

Thats all I can think as I check through my messages.

Its... a group chat ?

Well I'd rather show you... Maybe you'll understand then.

**_GREED_ : FIRST!!!**

**EnVy : First.**

**EnVy : Fuck, so close.**

**PRIDE : How childish, It's unbecoming of the sins. Do remember that you represent a collective.**

**Lust... : Hey ladies~ And whoever the fuck the rest of you are...**

**PRIDE : How disgusting.**

**Wrath :**** Hello. I'm John. Nice to beat the rest of you. **

**Gluttony. : uh hey, so you're all the competition ****right ?**

**_GREED_ : IT'S ALL A CONSPIRACY I TELL YA**

**EnVy : Jeez, what a fucking shitshow.**

**Gluttony. : whats the conspiracy ?**

**EnVy : Whyd you ask him smh**

**_GREED_ : HERES WHY JEWS RULE THE WORLD**

**104 new messages, tap to scroll down**.

Nope, not reading all of that, scrolling down I look for anything important, finding... Absolutely fucking nothing.

They must all be pretending, we're enemies yet they all act friendly like, or maybe they really do just wanna communicate with people in the same situation.

Ugh, guess I'll introduce myself.

I type.

**sloth : yo**

I'm proud of that. Not gonna do any more. Yes. This is enough.

Wonder what the future holds.

* * *

**An. Updates are slow, the story is poorly written and the Author is bad at what he does. No idea why people bother. But uhh, Smash like maybe ?**


End file.
